


[Podfic] "If You Came to Conquer" by cleverpun

by Kitsune_Heart



Series: If You Came to Conquer [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Character Death, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: Nightmare Moon won. She defeated Celestia, broke the Elements, banished the sun. This all happened a very long time ago. So long ago, that she has had plenty of time to change her mind.Of course, fixing our mistakes is never so simple, and never without consequences. Even with particularly potent help.





	[Podfic] "If You Came to Conquer" by cleverpun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If You Came to Conquer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/524987) by cleverpun. 

**Download link: **[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1nLSJrHR4tBJTmj0GTYLo6ch1X56LvFNp) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/55jezawraa5nwez/If%20You%20Came%20To%20Conquer%2001%20If%20You%20Came%20To%20Conquer--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [If You Came to Conquer](https://www.fimfiction.net/story/169016/if-you-came-to-conquer)

**Author:** [cleverpun](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/12071/cleverpun)

**Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

**Fandom: **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

**Pairings: **Gen

**Rating: **General audiences

**Length: **00:42:03

**Summary: **Nightmare Moon won. She defeated Celestia, broke the Elements, banished the sun. This all happened a very long time ago. So long ago, that she has had plenty of time to change her mind.  
Of course, fixing our mistakes is never so simple, and never without consequences. Even with particularly potent help.

**Author's Note:**

> **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: "Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's "Association" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cvKiwJ0r4201NrreEtcVQVbSq8242o-W1SfuGpl1RhI/edit#gid=0)  
3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!](https://www.fpslist.org/)


End file.
